


I Like You

by MachineryField



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Makoto confesses to her college classmate and crush, Ken Amada.
Relationships: Amada Ken/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiranerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiranerys/gifts).



“I… I like you, will you go out with me?” Makoto felt her nerves growing as she spoke, her voice shaking ever so slightly as she confessed to Ken Amada.

Ken, a smart boy she shared some classes with in college, who had looked a bit too much like Akechi for her comfort at first. But he had been smart and, if she was being honest, was a lot like her ideal for a guy.

Smart, studious, kind, able to defend himself… He had been someone Makoto quickly found herself becoming friends with. The friendship, of course, had been the fast part. Falling in love, though? It had taken time.

In fact, it took Haru pointing it out for her to fully realize just how deep her feelings for Ken went.

She loved him, fully and truly. He was always helping her out, always scolding others in group projects and taking weight off her shoulders… The perfect partner for a girl like her, she had thought, her face going red.

And now, with the encouragement of her friend, she was confessing. Red in the face, staring at her shoes, and waiting for Ken to give his reply. Be it an acceptance and a chance to start dating or a denial and gentle letdown, Makoto was ready to accept it.

“You… like me.” She glanced up and was met with Ken’s face being about as red as hers, a surprise she was not expecting. “I… I don’t know what to say. I’ve had feelings for you for a while now, if I’m being honest. I just never expected that you would…”

He let out a little laugh and Makoto couldn’t help but join in. They had felt the same way all this time and never realized it? It made Makoto wonder how long it would have taken if Haru had not given her the courage to say something now.

“I don’t know what to say, either… O-other than the fact I’m really happy.” She held his hands in hers now, a smile on her face, and the redness becoming more a soft pink. “I guess that means we’re… dating now?”

“Guess so.” Ken smiled at her, his own face cooling a bit as he did so. “Let’s give it our best, okay?”

“Okay!”


End file.
